Multiverse (Marvel Comics)
Within Marvel Comics, most tales take place within the fictional Marvel Universe, which in turn is part of a larger multiverse. Starting with issues of Captain Britain, the main continuity in which most Marvel storylines take place was designated Earth-616, and the multiverse was established as being protected by Merlyn. Each universe has a Captain Britain designated to protect its version of the British Isles. These protectors are collectively known as the Captain Britain Corps. This numerical notation was continued in the series Excalibur and other titles. Each universe of the Multiverse in Marvel also appears to be defended by a Sorcerer Supreme at nearly all times, appointed the mystic trinity of Vishanti to defend the world against threats primarily magical in nature from within and beyond and bearing the Eye of Agamotto. Later on, many writers would utilize and reshape the multiverse in titles such as Exiles, X-Man, and Ultimate Fantastic Four. New universes would also spin out of storylines involving time travelling characters such as Rachel Summers, Cable, and Bishop, as their actions rendered their home times alternate timelines. Nature of the Multiverse According to Forge, mutants living on these alternate Earths have lost their powers due to M-Day, as stated in Endangered Species, however, this mass depowering has not been seen in any of Marvel's current alternate reality publications such as Exiles, the Ultimate titles, Amazing Spider-Girl, the Marvel Adventures titles or GeNext, though it is possible that the issue of time may be related to their exclusion. This was apparently retconned during Messiah CompleX, where Forge stated that all mutants in possible future timelines were depowered, not in parallel universes''X-Factor'' vol. 2 #25. This, in addition to A.R.M.O.R.'s observation that Lyra arrived from an alternate reality''All New Savage She-Hulk'' #1 indicates that the topology of the Marvel multiverse is based on new realities branching off from key nodes of a timeline instead of strictly parallel dimensions. Other realities See also: List of Marvel Comics dimensions. Not every alternate reality is an entire independent universe, but instead maintain a parisitic relationship to a parent reality. Others can exist outside the multiversal structure altogether. Pocket Universes *'Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn):' A pocket dimension where Franklin Richards stored many of Earth's superheroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught. Doom saved Counter-Earth from the unstable pocket dimension, and placed it in an alternate orbit of the 616-Earth on the other side of the sun. *'The Encroachiverses:' A series of universes deemed failures by extremely powerful, unnamed beings; includes the Dimension of Suicide, the Baloney-verse, the 976-verse, the Trashi-verse, the Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse, the Noriega-verse, the Narcissi-verse, the Media-verse, the Puppet-verse, and the Insipiverse. *'The Hill:' A dangerous pocket dimension used by Mikhail Rasputin after flooding the Morlock tunnels. Rasputin brought all Morlocks to The Hill to raise them in a survival of the fittest mentality. In this dimension time runs several times faster. While in 616 only 1 or 2 years passed more than ten years passed in the Hill. Marrow and the other Gene Nation members grew up in this dimension. *'The Microverse:' Originally, many microverses existed within the Marvel Multiverse. The most commonly visited is the one containing the regions known as Sub-Atomica and the Micronauts Homeworld. *The Mojoverse: A dimension where all beings are addicted to gladiator-like television programs. Ruled by Mojo and home to Longshot and the X-Babies. *The Negative Zone: Mostly uninhabited, it is a universe parallel to Earth's with many similarities. One major difference is all matter in the Negative Zone is negatively charged. Negative Zone Prison Alpha is located here. Also the home of Blastaar and Annihilus. *'Otherplace:' Also known as "Limbo" or "Demonic Limbo", A magical dimension of demons which were historically ruled by Belasco and was primarily featured in X-Men comics. *'The Void:' A pocket dimension that exists inside Shaman's medicine bag. *'The Soul Gem:' A pocket dimension that exists inside the green infinity gem. External Realities *'Avalon:' Also known as Otherworld, this realm is an access point to the entire Marvel multiverse utilized by the Captain Britain Corps. *The Darkforce Dimension *'Limbo:' Also known as "True Limbo" or "Temporal Limbo", Outside of time historically ruled by Immortus and the location to which Rom the Spaceknight banished the Dire Wraiths. *'The Panoptichron:' Home base of the reality-hopping Exiles, structurally dissimilar but functionally similar to Avalon. Definitions The classification system for alternate realities was devised, in part, by Mark Gruenwald.http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/appalte.htm#Rulesę Universe/continuity A Universe/continuity is a single reality''Uni'' is the Latin prefix meaning "one"., such as Earth-616, the mainstream Marvel Universe/Continuity. Note that in Marvel Comics, the concept of a continuity is not the same as "dimension" or "universe"; for example, characters like Mephisto and Dormammu hail from alternate dimensions and the Celestials from another universe, but they all nevertheless belong to Earth-616. A continuity should also not be confused with an imprint; for example, while the titles of some imprints, such as Ultimate Marvel, take place in a different continuity, some or all publications in other imprints, such as Epic Comics, MAX, and Marvel UK, take place within the Earth-616 continuity. Note that in context the Marvel Universe is sometimes used to refer to the Marvel Multiverse, and sometimes used to refer to the Earth-616 continuity.NEWSARAMA.COM: NEW JOE FRIDAYS - WEEK 44, A WEEKLY Q&A WITH JOE QUESADA Multiverse A Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes''Multi'' is the Latin prefix meaning "many"., with a similar nature and a universal hierarchy. The Marvel multiverse contains Earth-616, most of the What If? worlds, as well as the vast number of the alternate Earths seen in the Marvel Universe. The original term and concept were coined by Michael Moorcock for his "Eternal Champion" sequence. The lead characters from Moorcock's work are obviously the inspiration for the Captain Britain Corps. Megaverse There are certain universes which are tied to the Marvel multiverse - such as the New Universe and the Ultraverse - which do not share any open similarities to it, and thus are not strictly part of the larger universal hierarchy that forms the Marvel multiverse, but at the same time, are not so far removed that they existed in a separate multiverse''Mega'' is the Greek prefix meaning "great". The 21st century edition of the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe posits the term Megaverse (although Marvel does not actually endorse the use of this term because of Trademark issues ) as the name for this larger grouping, though because there is always the chance that some future publications will increase the interactions between different Multiverses, this is a fluid definition. Omniverse Originally according to The Official Handbook Of The Marvel Universe 2004, "the omniverse is the collection of every single universe, multiverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realm''Omni'' is the Latin prefix meaning "all".. This includes not only Marvel Comics, but also DC Comics, Image, Dark Horse, Archie, Harvey, and every universe ever mentioned or seen (and an infinite amount never mentioned or seen) including our own world. Everything is in the Omniverse, and there is only one Omniverse." According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes, "It includes every single literary, television show, movie, urban legend, universe, realm, etc. ever. It includes everyone from Popeye to Rocky Balboa to Ronald Reagan to Romeo and Juliet to Luke Skywalker to Snoopy to Jay and Silent Bob, Mickey Mouse, Harry Potter, etc." However, in popular usage today, the term has (d)evolved within Marvel, however, so that instead of its original meaning as all existence, real and fictional, it simply means a set of megaverses, and/or the totality of Marvel Comics only. This is especially seen with comics such as Exiles, amongst other comics, and was stated in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe 2007, which under Omniverse simply stated "Group of alternate universes which encompasses all reality" and under The One Above All stated him as "The entity believed to be the Supreme being/Creator of the Omniverse" Known alternate universes Below is a partial list of notable alternate worlds, and universes with known numerical designations. Beyond these, many other alternate worlds have been visited or explored in Marvel Comics. Most notably, almost every separate storyline of the What If... and Exiles series relates to a separate universe in the multiverse, although an occasional pair of issues in which characters and situations do not overlap could conceivably share a universe. The numerical designations for these are rarely revealed outside of reference works such as the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005. A.R.M.O.R. and Project Pegasus however seem to possess vast knowledge of other Marvel realities, utilizing the same designations; whether this is simply narrative convenience on behalf of Marvel's authors or an unusual decision by these agencies to utilise an effectively alien catalogue method is as yet unstated. The numeric designations of these alternate universes have been confirmed by Marvel Comics throughout the years and compiled in 2005's Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes, and in Marvel publications since the release of the Handbook. The prevalent method of labelling an unnamed universe is to derive numbers in some way from the publication date of the relevant issue featuring its first appearance. This is, in turn, based on the mistaken belief that "Earth-616" derived its number from the publication date of The Fantastic Four #1 (Nov. 1961). Bibliography *''Marvel Encyclopedia Volume 6: Fantastic Four'' (November 2004) *''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005'' *''Marvel Legacy: The 1960s Handbook'' (2006) *''Marvel Legacy: The 1970s Handbook'' (2006) *''Marvel Legacy: The 1980s Handbook'' (2006) *''Marvel Legacy: The 1990s Handbook'' (2007) References External links *Appendix to The Marvel Universe Alternate Universes Page *The word "universe" in this context *Alternity *The Cosmology Compendium Category:Marvel Comics dimensions Category:Parallel universes (comics)